Joyful Terror
by Mariah3365
Summary: this story is set after breaking dawn. samantha has met a stranger and decides to go on a date, but soon after discovers it would be a mistake that would change her world forever. during samanthas new life one look into a boys green eyes sets off a series of events that will twist her universe and fill it with danger. Vampire love lasts forever, but will they last that long?
1. Chapter 1

review if you like or just to give me some pointers for better writing, also it reads and quite frankly looks a lot better at 1/2 width.

oh and I hold no rights to twilight or its characters or ideas.

* * *

This bite that came from someone I'd thought was human - I was horribly mistaken - seared into my skin like a hot brand.

I thought I was going on a date with a nice guy I met at my best friend graces party, just some friendly guy who showed an abnormal amount of interest.

This "friendly" guy Isaac had bitten me on the arm, his pearly white razor-sharp teeth had gone through my skin like it'd been butter.

Isaac was an angelic looking teenager with shaggy midnight black hair, he wore loose faded jeans and a tight long sleeve shirt.

He was around 6 feet tall and very well-built with the muscles of his large chest showing through the white fabric along with the slight rectangular outlines of his stomach.

He also had very large arms as well.

We had gone to see a movie then went for a walk afterward.

His smooth movement always catching my gaze as the small breeze floated through his hair.

As soon as we got to the edge of the forest where the rugged sidewalk seemed to all but disappear, under the broken street lamps that flickered on and off now and then but never really stayed Lit for more than a second, he picked me up carefully but still stiffly with both arms and held me close to his chest.

I hadn't even seem him twitch towards me but now I was in arms.

His icy cold touch and hard textured skin that did not give when I tried to squirm my way free left me perplexed.

Isaac was inconceivably fast as he raced into the dim forest leaving a blur of dark shades streaming in green and black behind us.

I could hardly see where we were headed and After he ran for a minute or so we stopped not abruptly as I would have thought but swift and with ease.

" how did you do that?"

I asked stunned finally able to breathe correctly.

"I'm not human."

Isaac said blatantly setting me on my feet.

I wobbled I bit dizzy from the disorienting pace he moved with.

"I ... I don't understand .."

I said to myself questioning what had just happened.

"you will soon enough."

Isaac again stated blatantly.

1. **Pain**

He took my right arm in his frozen hands ripping my thick jacket from it in one swift jerk.

His cool breath sent goosebumps over my skin as he

sunk his teeth into my forearm.

He tensed as he pulled the razor edged teeth from my arm,

the suddenly tightened grasp felt like my arm was being crushed and I screamed in reaction.

Though he took in my reaction he just licked over the where he had just bitten me and pulled his head away.

Isaac seemed to be at war with himself as he held my arm in his hands deliberating weather or not to sink his teeth back into my skin.

I pulled my arm back against my body and tried to examine the damage.

It was too dark to see anything except for his face that seemed to glow.

The pain took a few seconds to set in but when it did my legs buckled beneath me and I grabbed my arm shrieking.

"what did you do to me!"

I screamed trying desperately to catch my breath.

A burning pain was tearing through my body, ripping and shredding at every muscle, every nerve, every cell of my being.

It was like being dipped in battery acid, thrown into a lit Bon fire, and having lava pumped through my veins all the while I was being smashed between two busses over and over again.

With every beat of my heart the pounding persisted, over and over again slamming the pain deeper and deeper.

The burning sensation crept further and further through my body with every pounding heartbeat, making me feel as though I were slowly being turned into a pile of hot charred flesh.

Inch by excruciating inch the fire tore through my body getting increasingly hotter and hotter.

Just thinking that a small crescent shaped imprint caused all this pain, terrified me.

though It were happening to me at the same moment, I couldn't believe such pain was possible.

As the cool moisture seeped through the absorbent barrier made ineffective by the fresh round of rain that passed moments before, I cried realizing that it had no effect on the burning.

Isaac just sat on the ground next to me calm and swift with his movement as he watched me writhe in pain.

I could see the distress painting his face but I wasn't quite sure why.

I mean hadn't he done this to me? Hadn't he put me through this pain?

"what did you do to me!"

I screamed again scraping at the soft dirt as I arched then dropped my back.

"I made you strong. I made you like me."

"why did you do this to me"

I said still painfully realizing it did no good to scream, though I writhed just as much.

"i like you. I'd like you to stay with me forever. I hate being alone, but I couldn't find anyone worth it till now, till you."

His eyes were hopeful but his expression still showed discomfort in my pain.

"how long will this last?"

I said still riddled with pain as the tears rolled and gushed from my eyes.

"a few days at most, but when it's over it will had been well worth it."

The hours that burned on seemed to grow more and more painful.

Spiking them plateauing in an endless cycle.

The two days that passed went slower than i wished so profoundly for as i questioned why he picked me, why he would torture me in such a unimaginably painful way.

In the last moments I never would have believed it possible but the burning got even more intense as it tore it's way through me while my heart pushed harder and faster.

I was drifting in and out of conciseness throughout the whole thing and it chose now of all times to stop giving me the moments of relief I so desperately needed. Figures.

"it's almost over"

Isaac said as the pain spiked yet again.

My heart was fluttering in my chest now and I was panting from the terrible pain.

My sight had been getting better and better as the time went on as well as every other sense.

I could see every detail in the trees and shrubs that surrounded me, the defining grains in the bark, the thick sap that oozed from them, even the pores on the bright leaves.

I could hear a near by deer grazing in a field not to far away.

along with the bugs that scurried away from our presence soon after they came near by out of curiosity.

My head also seemed to have a vast amount of space to think, to count the endless minutes and seconds that seemed to pass by procrastinating as they did.

The burning got to an all time high as i let out a breathless screech but oddly at the same time the burn was slowly receding.

The fire was being extinguished inch by inch leaving cool relief were it had once burned, getting immensely hotter where it still lapped at my ragingly pained skin.

As the fire creeped closer and closer to my heart it got hotter and hotter still, to the point of which i feared the forest be set in flames.

Finally the fire went away with the last excruciating beat of my heart leaving my throat still aching with the smallest hint of the burning that had just passed.

I sat up from the wet dirt and looked into the now bright sun that shone through the leaves high over head.

Everything was more vivid and detailed than ever before.

2. **Thirst**

"amazing isn't it? I told you it would be worth it. Your an immortal now, skin harder than granite but smoother than silk. You are incredibly strong and fast even more so than me. Well for the time being. I have given you a new life, a life to live with me."

With every word he said the ache in my throat grew more and more dominant but was soon shut out by my new interest in everything around me.

It was all very hard to take in, it was just too easy to get distracted, focusing on the new vivid colors, or the luminescent glistening of my new pale perfectly smooth skin.

My skin! It was so beautiful, reflecting the light like it were made of crystal or diamonds.

I stroked my arm where he had bitten me and felt the hard texture and the amazing silky feel of it.

That's odd. The spot where he slid his razor teeth through my thin skin was perfect, healed.

He caught my attention again,

"you were very beautiful before the venom perfected you, but now... I don't believe anyone could surpass your beauty. There is not a word in existence that could describe such flawlessness."

When he walked into my view I noticed how truly beautiful he was as well, walking through the shade spotted sunlight that danced off his cheek bones.

Reflecting the bright sun like a million gems.

I also noticed his now dark crimson eyes but ignored them seeing that they weren't an important detail.

I got to my feet and cocked my head slightly at the new fluid sound of his husky yet soothing deep voice.

Isaac stopped in his tracks noticing the surprise that contorted my expression.

" what is it?"

He asked looking ready to defend himself. How silly.

"were you always this... Amazing. just your voice is like the... soothing lull of water trickling over rocks in a river."

I whispered reaching my hand to his face.

I seemed to be able to put better words where they belonged as well.

The smoothness of his beautiful face surprised me, silk really wasn't the right consistency to describe the feel of it.

Isaac set his hand on top of mine smiling with pleasure.

My very touch seemed to please him so much, though it didn't have the same effect on me. Oh well.

I was surprised by the warm feeling of his skin, surprised that it had once been so cold.

I let the thought go, figuring we were the same temperature now and it didn't matter.

I dropped my hand feeling the slightest bit of unease as my throat burned.

He opened his eyes hearing my audible grunt as I staggered back cupping my hands around my neck.

"oh Samantha I'm very sorry we should go hunt it will relieve your pain. I can actually hear a

hiker nearby..."

He said taking the hand off my throat and intertwining it with his.

He smiled wider and let out a pleased sigh.

Isaac let my hand go and walked behind me setting his hand lightly on my shoulders.

"close your eyes..."

I did as he said while he spoke into my ear.

Whispering hushly in his lulling tone.

There was really no thought with my movements now it just happens.

"now focus on your hearing, block everything else out. Push out with it, try to find the beating of a heart."

I found the loud sloshing of many hearts only the smell they offered in return was very unappealing.

But one in particular was extremely alluring just the sound of the blood pumping through the mans heart drove me crazy.

What really set me off was the smell brought in by a sudden cool breeze.

My eyes flung open and all my muscles tightened.

My parched throat blazed fiercely as fluid pooled in my mouth.

"good, now don't think about it just follow the scent and feed."

I did as he said launching my self with incredible speed leaning down into a crouching position.

I was too distracted by my hunger to really take in the exhilarating feeling it gave me to run.

My throat got hotter as I neared the irresistible scent that offered to quench this terrible thirst.

When the thick, tan haired man was finally in sight I stopped jumping into the nearest tree - for some reason an attack from above seemed the best.

Even 20 feet in the air I could feel the heat radiating from his nearly translucent skin bounding in all directions like a space heater.

I pounced from the tree hitting the man with enough force to snap his fragile body under my grasp, I positioned myself just right landing with arms extended to hold my self from the ground.

He had no time to react before I ripped the collar of the thin camo covered jacket from his neck tearing it nearly from his body.

I stopped in that moment only half an inch from the pulsing liquid that promised me relief.

Momentarily torn I whimpered returning to myself for the smallest fraction of time. Quilt already quelling while the whimper quickly turned into a guttural growl as I sucked in a quick breath moving his scent back into my blazing throat I gave in.

I sunk my teeth into his butter like skin and The rewarding liquid that poured into my mouth drove me into a frenzied state as It ran down my throat only soothing the burn as it flowed.

I squeezed his body tighter feeling his rapid pulse slow and weaken as the blood in his body receded.

He shuddered with one last struggling breath as his heart thudded it's last beat.

I felt the warmth cascade it's way through my body warming it the slightest bit as I let his body fall from my all too tight grasp.

I heard his broken ribs rubbing together as I stood feeling a sort of euphoria from the blood that hastily diminished leaving the dull ache in my throat once more.

Only about 5 seconds had passed since I'd first smelt the man.

I could hear the soft pattering of Isaac's swift footsteps as he ran through the forest, meeting me near the drained body.

He smiled as he neared bearing his perfect teeth and his adorable dimples.

"you can't possible be full can you?"

He asked a bit sarcastically.

I frowned then looking at the person I had just killed, the man I had just ripped from his loving family for my own personal gain.

"no, but I don't want to kill anyone else."

"alright we will hunt more tomorrow."

* * *

p.s i will be adding two of my own chapters roughly every week.


	2. Chapter 2

3. **Solutions**

We talked for hours drowning in conversation as the bright day lit colors turned to the deeper shades of the night.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see 2 pale figures standing statue still.

I immediately reacted spinning around to face the unknown people crossing my path.

The first person I really looked at was a man with reddish brown hair.

He put his arms up defensively and spoke.

"wait were just here to talk we mean no harm at all."

And with that said Isaac reacted just as I did only positioning himself in front of me leaning protectively into a crouch arms extended behind him.

I drew my eyebrows together forming a concerned expression standing strait waiting for the beautiful man to speak.

"Samantha, I know you feel remorse for hurting that man."

I frowned and nodded. But how did he know my name?

Had he heard us talking earlier?

Either way there had to be some reasonable explanation.

He smiled as if he somehow heard my internal deliberation.

" well we are here to show you a different way to live. A way to not have to take a life to sustain yourself."

I relaxed my expression and unthinkingly took a step forward.

I felt an odd wave of relaxation wash over that i could not explain.

Isaac grabbed my wrist and held me back letting a slight snarl escape his locked jaw.

I stopped but only listened to the beautiful man speaking in front of me.

"what is it? How?"

My golden voice ringing throughout the meadow Isaac brought me to was immensely distracting but I held it together.

The boyish man with the reddish hair smiled again probably seeing my frustrated expression.

"if you come with us, if you join our family we will show you."

I smiled wide looking at the now apparent tensed position the man standing next to him held.

"Jasper she would like to join us as Alice predicted."

"Edward what is the man thinking?"

Jasper said concentrating on Isaac eyebrows pushed together filled with worry.

"he doesn't want us to take his new toy."

I wasn't anybody's toy, at least not his and the reaction he had to my touch earlier had been pleasure...

I turned around raising my lip slightly over my teeth ripping my arm free from his grasp.

"TOY! How could you even think... Isaac you kidnapped me and made me a monster. I killed someone not even 4 hours ago. The only reason I even stayed with you is because I didn't want to be alone forever. Your delusional."

Isaac straitened and frowned it looked as though I had ripped his heart to pieces if he had one.

But what did I care this mad man tore me from my old life and forced me into this one.

No matter how nice it is to be like this to feel this free, this powerful I would give it all to have that mans life back.

I snarled as he took a step grabbing for my wrist again peering with dread and sadness into my aggravated eyes.

I shook my head as I slowly backed towards the two beautiful men with honey colored eyes.

"Samantha I gave you a new life. I let your ability come forward. Your my everything now if you leave you might as well kill me because I can't exist without you. How could you believe I think of you as a toy Samantha seriously?"

Isaac said with a pained tone nearly begging.

I took pity on him, I wasn't heartless.

I took his feelings in consideration just like I would anybody else's.

But what he had done was inexcusable, he'd taken my life Which had resulted in me taking an innocent mans in return.

I frowned letting my seething emotions get the best of me.

"don't you get it? I don't like killing I don't want to be this monster you made me."

Isaac stood letting his face fall into a wicked smile.

He launched himself towards the two men behind me when they met him mid air knocking him to the opposite Sid of the clearing.

"Samantha he's defending his new property. He will not stop until he brings back his prize."

I mashed my eyebrows together.

"isaac don't kill yourself over me I don't want you dead and I'm surely not worth it."

"haha child you honestly believed me? I was asked to track down a new power. And I have found one of great use during war."

Isaac said still laughing.

"wha. What?."

"so silly we will have to ween that out of you over time. Now come Samantha defend your maker, these fools will have no chance with you at my side."

Leaning into a crouch I hissed deep in my chest stalking forward angrier than I've ever been.

"no!"

I snarled.

"excuse me? How could you disrespect my in such a way?"

He asked utterly surprised.

"I will go with these men and I will never see you again isaac or I will kill you myself."

"I'm coming back with you or not at all. Which won't happen, I'll take you kicking and screaming if I have to. Child"

He talked like a snake anger lapping at the edges of his form.

With that said Isaac knocked back one of the men who got up in a flash.

I turned and started walking very slowly not wanting to see the carnage that followed as they ripped him to shreds.

Though I was still angry I didn't want to see the poor man get ripped apart.

Seconds later i heard snarls ripping through the air accompanied by sharp matalic screaches. quickly after that jasper and edward started breaking branches from trees, and soon after a blaze of fire coasted throught the air angry and strong. then the sweet scent of our kind engulfed me completely overwhelming my sense of smell.

Moments later the two men were at my side.

I cupped my throat at the smell of human lingered on their clothes.

"I'm sorry that this has happened to you."

Jasper said his longer blonde hair blowing back as a light breeze blew past us.

4.**family **

We walked the whole way out of my preferences, of coarse going faster than a human could run. I wanted as long as I could to think my new life over.

As we walked I mulled over the idea of living as a vampire.

No, living wasn't the right word.

I am and forever will be purely existing, nothing more.

What did Edward mean by a different way? Would we just take a little from people and leave them alive?

I don't see how that's posable due to the frenzy that begins. mistakenly i thought back to that hiker how his blood tasted how amazing just the warmpth of his body felt aginst mine.

jasper looked over at me concerned as i let a small wimper escape my throght as the burning ramped up. moments later releif washed over me and all thought of the blood that once loomed over me vanished.

thinking back to the original conversation id started with myself i finally spoke being immensely impatient as my new self.

"Edward?"

I asked sheepishly.

"yes Samantha?"

He replied looking over at me curiously.

"what did you mean earlier by a different way?"

I asked very curious as well.

"well we don't hunt humans at all. We actually hunt animals. It keeps as more civilized so we can live in family's."

Thank god! I couldn't stand hurting another, just the thought of it made me want to cry.

"but it is something that will take a while to get use to."

He said laughing one short beautiful laugh.

I remembered the scent of the deer then and wrinkled my nose.

"exactly."

He said laughing a bit longer this time.

"how do you do that? Can you read my mind or something?"

I said throwing my fists to my side and stopping, stamping my left foot like a child.

"yes"

"wait what?"

I certainly wasn't expecting a yes.

"I can read minds."

"okay. Wait, wait, wait, umm ha what am I thinking now?"

I said excitedly.

"well that's odd but. Your thinking of your skin."

He raised one eyebrow at me.

"holy crap that's amazing! Can I do that? Think something let me see."

He laughed hard but I shushed him closing my eyes.

Aww. Guess I'm just a normal old vampire.

Oh well.

"psh. I diddnt want to read minds anyway. It's really intrusive."

I said my words layered with sarcasm.

" well lets get home Alice is waiting to meet our new family member."

Jasper finally said.

Huh. I hadn't realized how close we were to a house.

I could hear a tv on very quietly and see the dim lights shining through a huge wall of windows. the house was huge, bigger than any i have ever seen by far and beautifuly surrounded by a huge field of tall wild grass.

I ran getting extremely curious, Only to stop as I escaped the Barrier of the forest.

They caught up with me surprised by my stopping.

"Samantha?"

Edward said curiously. I wasn't thinking anything then only feeling.

"she's very shy."

Jasper replied.

I Gulped hard and finally thought intending for him to hear.

Are they gonna like me? Or will I not be approved of?

"well our mother and father have already fallen in love with you. Alice's vision Explained you well. In fact she likes you quite a bit, its the same with my wife Bella. Jasper emmet and I feel just the same, but rose she's a hard one to convince. She never really likes anyone."

He laughed afterwards possibly at this girl rose's internal reaction.

"you will be loved either way. We have even prepared a room for you. In fact it's my old one."

I smiled more confident and strode forward hesitating at the door, imagining what my room mght look like or how big it was. my old one back home was no bigger than a large walk in closet. also ith it being the attic it only had one small window.

When I opened the door everyone turned to me which made me hesitate taking a step back. Just as I did a petite spiky short haired women walked forward smiling.

"hello Samantha, I'm Alice" She said excitedly pulling me into the house.

I only smiled nervously in reaction.

Alice pulled me into the center of the living room where I stood very timidly biting my lip out of pure habit.

"you have no need to be nervous Samantha. Oh how rude of me. My name is carlisle and I am the father of all these lovely children." A blonde haired man who looked no older than 25 said laughing quietly.

"and I am esme the mother. Welcome to the family sweetheart." A dark brown haired gorgeous woman said hugging me gently.

"I'm emmet and man do I have to give you a proper welcome little Sis." A big man with dimples and curly black hair said in a booming voice that actually made me jump when he laughed.

"c'mon rose don't be rude just because there might finally be someone prettier than you." He said teasing the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. My eyes widened when i realized he was comparing me to her and I had been the victor.

I smiled wide then laughed.

"No harm no fowl right? Don't hate me when you don't even know me that's the kind of judgement that hurt people deep inside right here."

I said all this sarcastically putting my hand made into a fist over my heart patting it against my chest twice. I closed my eyes as if it really hurt me then busted up laughing as she did.

When I opened my eyes she stopped laughing immediately and rolled her eyes, I gave her a half smile in return and shrugged No need to try and push somebody.

I then turned to the last woman in the room. Odd thing, I hadn't payed this much attention to the other couples but they seemed truly perfect almost to the point where they looked molded to fit each other.

I smiled at the joy that seemed to radiate from them as they looked into one another's eyes. I hope I could have the satisfaction of being in such love that it distracted me from this burden.

I sighed in resentment over myself frowning for bringing that kind of destruction, on even him. Maybe I shouldn't get to be so happy, maybe what I've done should have consequences.

"Samantha? Why would you ever think that?"

Why was Edward so concerned? I deserved to be alone I'm a monster and that will never change.

"Samantha!"

I jumped at his unexpected scream, frightened and distraught.

Everybody gasped.

"Edward you've frightened her!" Esme said putting her slight hand on his shoulder as he stalked forward.

I mimicked his actions only striding back with the same timid reaction I had before Alice dragged me in.

"no esme my reasons are just. She's blaming herself for what has happened. Blaming isaacs death, and the hikers on herself. She has no reason..."

He just pinched his nose and shook his head.

I sighed again letting my face fall into an expressionless mask.

"well is it untrue? Shouldn't I be punished for what I've done? Edward every action has a consequence no matter how much control you have. that action it still happens. I caused pain and killed two people. Though one wasn't human I still caused his destruction."

My mask faltered and I frowned mashing my eyebrows together.

"oh great another one feeling eternally sorry for themselves." Rosalie rolled her eyes as she talked.

I stopped thinking and let everything go numb i hate him being in my head already.

"Samantha sweetheart that's a silly way to think. All of this was out of your hands your the victim not the killer."

I nodded at esmes thoughtful words and forced a smile looking at the individual carpet fibers bent from all the foot traffic.

"rose?"

She let out an annoyed sound and Emmet jabbed his elbow into her ribs.

"yes?"

"I won't annoy you with my petty grief. Nor will I show it ever again. It's all unicorns and rainbows from now on... Wait those don't exist too do they?"

It worked everybody laughed at my sad attempt at lightening the mood.

Alice flitted down the stairs with a lump of fabric in her hand, How did I not notice her leave? Oh well.

"here put these on, your clothes are ravaged."

She held out the pastel colored lump. I slipped off my hoodie revealing my tight pale red t-shirt which I pulled down after it got pulled up over my belly button.

And again everybody gasped but I wasn't entirely sure what about. Emmet whistled and if I could I would have blushed then.

Were they just pitying me now? Making me believe that my once normal face and body had transformed into an astonishing piece of art? I again just shrugged it didn't matter either way beauty is just a personal opinion.

"where can I change?"

Only Edward spoke.

"the place with a mirror would be best. I want you too see that you actually are beautiful. Its a You won't believe it till you see it sort of thing."

He showed me where it is and left hastily.

How peculiar.

I set the clothes down on the bathroom counter not looking at my reflection.

I caught a glimpse of myself while I was putting on the baby blue dress that Alice had given me, it fit like a glove, but I did not pay attention to those details.

The dress went down to just above my knees and had thick shoulder straps like that of a tank-top. I ignored the light brown belt that went with it and the high heels, I just cleaned my white sneakers then put them back on.

letting out a huff of air I decided to look in the full length mirror on the wall beside the shower. I can't believe it! Pretty was an understatement! I thought very loudly examining my new glorious body.

The dress only encouraged my reaction. It seemed to flow flawlessly over my perfected now luscious curves highlighting them with immense strength drawing my eyes over and over again to them.

My face wasn't anything less than perfection -if there even was such a thing. My once overtaking freckles had now disappeared, leaving my slight cheekbones finally to be seen setting my features falling in line with each distinct definition complimenting one another.

This face was a symphony I did not recognize and the song that soared out had been perfectly orchestrated creating the most wonderful of songs.

The smile that set across my face was indescribable, For the first time I couldn't think of a word.

In the background I could hear Edwards harmonious laughter.

"what?" Emmet said irritated.

"she believes us now."

He let another round of laughter out as I examined my hair. Yet again I was left without words.

The caramel brown strands that flowed over my shoulders curled perfectly like ripples across still water.

never thought I would say this but I'm fricken beautiful. I thought walking out after a few more seconds of taking in my own satisfaction.

The permanent smile glued to my face got much much wider as everybody's faces struck the same pose. Alices mouth dropped in reaction and I looked at the floor embarrassed.

Rose grumbled to herself as she sat on the stairs.

"rose I still believe your the most beautiful person that has ever existed." I said seriously.

"aww don't pity her she's very jealous. And she has quite a reason to be." Alice said looking down at my old footwear.

"I don't like heels."

She only rolled her eyes and shrugged.

The next few hours went by pretty quick as the family got to know me, and me them.

I learned there individual abilities, strengths, and misfortunes.

I also discovered that Edward was an amazing musician. He played 'bellas lullaby' effortlessly as he and Bella gaped into each others eyes filled with such endearment, it was just so lovely to see.

I wasn't sure if it was my own want for such love or just the joy it caused them.

I sat humming their melody as he played it thoroughly enjoying myself.

"you have a beautiful voice Samantha."

Bella said in her own pealing tone. I smiled taking in every comment they made.


	3. Chapter 3

5. **Test**

When the morning finally came I dashed to the wall of windows smiling as the dim sun Washed over my glistening skin. I loved the look of it.

Suddenly Carlisle was at my side looking out the window as he spoke.

"would you like to go hunt? Or at least try. The animals might be unappealing but they are a far better option."

"I will manage. I tend to adjust very easily."

"so I've seen." He smiled and held his hand out towards the back door.

"shall we?"

Over the following 10 minutes we had hunted, I annihilated two deer and a passing mountain lion.

I was stuffed and felt ... Slushy. But the ache that followed was just as bad as before.

As we entered the field a truly repulsive smell filled my lungs. The stink only got more overbearing as we entered the house, it was like a wall of stench that hit me like a ton of bricks. As I walked into the kitchen there was two new noises. One was a very distinct heartbeat that bore the repulsive scent, and the other... Was like the fluttering of a humming birds wings.

When I turned the corner leading to the kitchen Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder.I understood why in the same instant seeing the small girl and a tall tan man.I stopped breathing and braced myself glueing my feet to the floor.

The tall man turned and I saw that he actually had a face of a boy and the smile like that of ours perfect and endlessly white. As he got fully around I saw the little girl better. His large hands laid restraining her movement on her shoulders.

I breathed in and what I smelt was a mix of his rancid stench and her beautiful perfume. The girls smell consisted of human bliss and our sweet scent. It was perfect, her scent didn't burn me up like that hikers had and I was awed.

"Samantha this is Renesmee Edwards daughter. Do you feel fine to be near her or is it too much?" Carlisle questioned in the caring tone he always used.

"I'm fine. But not at the same time. He reeks, he burns more than the human did."

Everybody laughed including the boy man. Hah how childish it was even thinking that. But what better description could I offer?

"and I'm Jacob."

He held out a hand wanting me to shake it. I did so with his request and regretted it. The moment I touched his hand it was like the venom fire all over again. I recoiled rubbing my hand though the pain stopped as soon as I let go.

He dropped his arm seeming ticked off at my reaction.

"Jacob she's not use to the warmth. Take it easy." Edward said cautioning him.

The small child shrunk back into Jacob legs when I looked at her.

I tilted my head listening intently to the fluttering pace her heart raced at. I smiled at her and she did the same to me making blood pool under her cream cheeks. This action was appealing but not overpowering. But I could never be too careful so I looked deep into her chocolate eyes feeling as though I could see straight to her soul. Renesmee had the features of Edward but I presumed the tendencies of Bella.

I got down to her level and reached out a hand very delicately reaching for her rounded face. The same hot temperature blazed through the skin on my wrist as Jacob grabbed it. I ignored it and reached further touching her fragile looking cheek. A fire burned under my fingertips though it wasn't as hot. But there was only a few degrees difference. I pulled my hand back seeing the tense posture of everybody around me and smiled.

"what? Was it wrong to touch her? Cuz if so I appol.."

Edward cut me off.

"no it wasn't wrong where are just very protective of our little miracle."

The rest of that day consisted of my getting to know renesmee better and Emmet tried to "welcome" me to the family but it all turned to my favor.

Every time he lunged for me I heard the silent shift of his position and evaded his huge hands. He didn't even touch me. There wasn't a hair out of place, a price of fabric wrinkled, or a mark on the flats Alice replaced my dirty sneakers with.

but near the end he moved catching my attention making me react moving out-of-the-way, then switched his direction holding me in a bear hug against his rock chest. I shifted in his arms facing him then with all my might slammed my foot into his stomach knocking me out of his grasp. This action sent him skidding across the lawn destroying the perfect grass.

I laughed the hardest out of everybody, but not because of his disappointed face but because I had won against such a big opponent.

Over the course of the passing three months I learned to act human and tried to regulate my feeding habits. The animal diet wasn't very satisfying so I hunted more often, trying very hard to get rid of the ache. The family was very cautious never letting me travel to town for the risk would be too great.

Though once I am saddened to admit, a human strayed too far from the trail veering further on our land than anyone could have wished. The young man maybe 18 had been following the beaten path from all the frequent hunting which evedently led strait to our back yard.

Being the only one home I had no means of restraint, once the all too familiar scent washed through my lungs... i lost control. Only moments after letting out a snarl that would have frightened the bogey man i found myself in the middle of the meadow. The sun barreling down sent specks of light cascading in every direction. Not only bounding off me face and hands but the full length of my legs from the mid-thigh skirt i wore that day. The loose t-shirt swayed in the air as the wind brought his scent barreling into me like a semi truck.

With one last warning snarl he turned looking me in the eye disbeleivingly as i leaned into a crouch muscles tensed.

"what are you." the boy whispered not intending for me to hear.

not a second later the car came racing through the lawn drifting to the left before finally stopping inches from the house.

"Samantha no!" Emmet screamed already racing towards me the others following behind.

Edward reached me before Emmit throwing me in the opposite direction into everyone elses waiting arms. it took four people including Emmit to keep me in place while Edward ran the boy out of reach.

after the ordeal was over the whole family was saddened, the vultori would never let the boy live, out of fear for exposure.

When my habits did regulate to once a week and my eyes diluted to a golden color the family decided to give me a test. They didn't even give me a heads up Edward just invited him over.

Before now Bella either went to Charlie or I left while Charlie came over. But now they wanted to see if I could handle being around humans so I could go to the school here in forks. What an idiotic way to test me. Why not do it with a stranger? not Bella's dad.

Why? Why now? Why when it's so close to my hunting time?

"because Samantha you need self-control, which don't get me wrong you have a lot of but you need to get use to being around humans. You are already 2 months behind and we want you to finish high school at least." Edward had tried to talk me into this idiotic test since five this morning.

Guess no choice now he is already here. But could always run. Hmmm I'm still faster than Edward and stronger than Emmet so I could manage... No that would upset Carlisle and Esme. I need to see this one through. I let out a sigh seeing no escape.

I stiffened when I heard the car door slam shut then relaxed remembering to appear human. As the doorknob turned I considered running again but tossed it aside seeing no point. When Bella walked him in the room I could see she was a bit nervous. Over me I presumed. Might as well get it over with the burn might be manageable. I hope.

I swallowed hard as I took in a deep whiff of Charlies scent.

I flinched in anticipation than for real as the regular fire raked up and down my throat. though the fire blazed I managed to control the urge to satisfy it, concentrating on a mess of random things switching as soon as my mind went back to Charlie.

I smiled putting up a front seeing I was not going to go nuts around humans.

Yes! I could finally get away with emmets constant want to fight. Huh since when was I excited about school?

I saw Bella relax as she sat in-between me and Charlie on the couch, seeing this i breathed in again hoping to get used to the pain.

Renesmee with her curls bouncing ran to her grandfather jumping on his lap. He grunted as her heavy body slammed on his legs.

As the hours flew by Charlie introduced himself and got to know me a bit before leaving giving Bella his tightest hug.

6. **Distractions**

As the snow fell gently sliding across my face dismissing that it ever existed, I gazed into the trickling stream underneath the thin sheet of ice that resembled glass. I will have to go to school in the morning and I need to hunt but I can't bring myself to focus on the necessity of it.

the snow, ice and shimmering water captured my attention so often that I have hardly moved 100 yards from the house. I could hear Carlisle talking to me telling me to concentrate. that I had to hurry because I only had a few hours to hunt before I needed to head off to school.

I sighed and closed my eyes as I ran deep into the forest only relying on my sense of smell to lead me to the three deer Id decided to hunt.

I intentionally ran heavy-footed breaking the small twigs and branches beneath my feet to alarm the deer. I wanted to give them a few seconds head start, and to add some fun to the chase. As I followed the deer with eyes now open I caught a much more alluring scent. High in the trees was a large Mountain lion racing after the same deer I was. This got me excited seeing as I hadn't hunted a predator in weeks. The bland and pungent taste the herbivores blood held was driving me nuts.

I still planned to hunt the deer but I figured I might as well give them a few extra seconds to live. I would attack the big cat just as It pounced for them. I smiled in anticipation and sped up my steady jog, which is equal to a 25mph run.

As the lion dug its nails into the bark of a thick branch ready to pounce I leaped into the air catching it by the back of its neck so it wouldn't shred my favorite leather jacket. We both slammed to the forest floor. The mountain lion ripped at the frozen, snow dusted dirt screaming and roaring in its personal tones. I held it down on its belly holding his neck and mid back putting more pressure there, to slowly break the spine immobilizing its hind legs. I sunk my teeth into his throbbing neck vein sending in my paralytic venom, which quickly spread throughout his body.

After I was done I pursued the deer leaving behind the doe and fawn only feeding on the big antlered buck.

I took my sweet time as I walked back to the house. watching as the sun rose in the sky, reflecting off the crystal covered snow and Ice that now layer the ground two inches thick. I bounded over the ice-covered stream and hastily raced to the house smiling at Renesmee who had read a copy of Shakespeare's Sonnets. She started only 1 hour ago, just before I left the house and was nearly finished. Literally two years old and reading better than me at 16- as a human.

Before I left for school Alice just had to make sure I looked perfect. I wore the black leather jacket she had gotten me and refused to get rid of it. I fell in love with it as soon as it touched my skin and wore it every time possible.

She gave me a thumbs up after she fixed the white scarf around my neck, that she brought down. I had gotten blood on the original one and could no longer wear it, well unless we wanted to explain to the cops how I bit down on two wild animals. I fixed the thin, red long-sleeve shirt I wore and slid a phone into my pocket.

Carlisle threw a set of keys at me that I did not recognize.

"what are these to?"

"your new car"

"you didn't have to.." I was nearly shaking with excitement and only said it out of kindness.

He smiled in response and I darted to the garage and clicked the alarm button. The car that beeped was a black Porsche Cayman. I could smell the fresh oil and coolant which meant rose had tinkered with it to make it faster. Oh how I love those the little mechanic bug that she is.

I opened the door and settled into the black leather seats while I started the car. The roar it gave in response only made me happier. Alice opened the garage door as I revved the engine letting me reverse out. I flipped the car around hitting 70 before I made it to the long winding drive.

How did they know this was the car I'd been saving up for? Well when I'd been human. Ahh, Edward. so intrusive but this time it was a privacy invasion I welcomed.

I drove the roads going 150 only slowing my speed as I neared the curve that led into town. I saw only a few heads turn while pulling into the parking lot of forks high school, revving the engine to hear it's purr one last time before I pulled out the key. I can't believe they got me a firggen car! I guess they really do want to make me feel welcome. While I got out an eruption of new conversations started.

"I didn't know there was going to be a new girl."

"she looks so much like a Cullen. But they left two years how are they back?"

Trying so desperately to hide the smile wide across my face I walked irritatingly slow to the small school. I so dreaded the human scent swirling around the school as I walked towards it.

I could hear the conversations around me complaining about the now melting snow, that sloshed around the parking lot slamming into the sides of cars and splattering against random people.

stopping in my tracks right before the two glass doors leading into the small school, I had to resist the urge to evade the object whirling towards me. _Did someone really just hit me with that wet slop? _I sighed heavily as it slid from my back splashing in the small puddle I stood in front of. I turned to see the culprit eyes wide still in the process of reacting. The dark-brown haired boy jogged over to me apologizing before he even moved.

"oh man I'm so sorry that was meant for Tyler..." He didn't finish what he was going to say as he got close enough to finally see me through his clouded human eyes.

The tall lanky boy stumbled slightly while his feet faltered beneath him. skidding forward before finally falling hard on his back.

I smiled and laughed starting to reach for his hand to help him up but stopped. The cold temperature and hard texture of my skin would alarm him. Inconspicuous. Keep it human. I repeated in my head. He laughed as he picked himself up with a now soaked back.

"guess that will be your karma." I said in my golden tones.

The sound of my voice still distracted me even past the first months. Carlisle had said this problem with focus among other things would start to diminish but it wasn't. Hmmm I would ask him when I got home.

"aww man not my car!" I yelled a little too loud making the boy in front of me jump as he got pulled out of the trance I'd put him in.

Guess I'd have to get use to being "dazzling" as Bella so delicately put it. As the slush mashed against my car I could hear the rocks and small particles scraping across the polished paint. Though it were undetectable to humans it still infuriated me.

"what's... your name?"

The boy got lost in my features mid sentence snapping out of it quickly.

"Samantha. What's yours?" I hoped my voice had less of an edge to it than I'd heard.

"umm jack..." He got lost again and it ticked me off.

I sighed once more turning to the building that offered me escape from this blubbering fool.

I wish he knew that the infatuation for me that brewed so rampantly was toxic for him, that if he pursued it I would just have to hurt him to save him.

I grew more irritated at the stares I got as I walked to english. The gawking eyes that wandered were filled with so many mixed emotions it was hard to keep track. The conversations seemed bipolar while I walked by, either surprised or angry, happy or sad. A crazy mix.

When I walked in the small classroom the few kids who there before the starting bell rang, shifted there cautious, shy eyes towards me.

I smiled at the robust, thin Haired man who was teaching the class, I heard his heart pick up pace as I walked towards his desk nestled in the corner. _Are all men the same? _I thought a little disgusted.

"you must be our newest addition. Samantha?" He said my name as if it were a question so I nodded.

"there is an open seat in the far back left corner."

He held his hand out in the empty tables direction and let a smile cross his face, showing his yellow tinted slightly snaggled teeth. I gave him a half-smile as I tried to control my appealing voice, making the tone of it subtly menacing.

"thank you mr. Avilov." I turned and walked silently in the slow human pace, so wishing I could just run as I wanted to at the moment.

As everybody filed in it seemed as though I was the center of attention. Everyone glanced in my direction and looked away quickly fearing that I might see them. I laughed silently as jack strode in talking some nonsense to the boy behind him. Hah. He'd been talking about me. Typical. But as the boy he was talking to entered my view he looked directly at me.

This one I noticed in more detail than all the others, but only slightly. The reason behind this had been his piercing green eyes. His eyes weren't entirely green. The subtle shade of golden brown seemed to scream, casting out in small silvery spikes around his pupils. The silver-like shade of which the green was only enhanced the beauty of them. And the dark ring around the iris intensified the intricate elegance at which they glided so effortlessly to meet my very own golden eyes. He hadn't taken two full steps into the room before my sudden interest had subsided.

I looked out the droplet covered window from the misting rain and tried to block out the endless conversation that erupted from the two boys sitting a row ahead of me.

"dude Tyler that's the girl I was talking about. She is so fricken hot." Jack said as he stared at me in his parifial vision.

I hardly looked up from the grain of the empty desk I sat at and tried so hard to block out the two boys banter.

"she's beautiful. But Is there anything behind the face? I mean most people who are that good-looking usually have something that's off." Tyler said. There was something in his voice that drew my attention, it was like there was some kind of pull.

I looked up to see him sift his pale, pink tinted fingers through the dirty blonde hair that wafted up lazily in the front. This action sent a breeze of the condensed scent from all the humans at my face. The ache that responded was slight and the thick venom that pooled in reaction wetted my dry mouth.

The teacher gave me a break seeing that it was my first day and never asked a single question. So I spent most the time looking at the fake grain of the desk I sat at or the slight water damage in the tiled ceiling.

When the bell rang I got out of my seat sluggishly and walked to the door.

I was surprised by the hand that caught the sleeve of my jacket sending heat straight through the thin layer. I looked at his hand first hinting for him to let go. He pulled his hand away as if he regretted the movement. Then I searched his face for the possible reason why he had stopped me.

"Samantha?"

He said his deep tone catching my immediate attention.

I raised my eyebrows slightly encouraging him to continue. He sunk back into his chair as I looked deep into his beautiful eyes, letting a half-smile cross my lips.

"I... Sorry. I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Tyler kings." He said slightly distracted, returning my half-smile.

"nice to meet you. I hope we have more classes together."

I left the room elated for some reason by his warming smile. Crap. Why didn't I pay attention to his face as a whole?

I really do hope I have another class with him. _Where did this come from? Why do I have this need to see him again? It's like I'm being pushed towards him forced to be in his presence. _Not that I don't want to but I have no choice otherwise.

The math school had placed me in left me irritated.

In my old school I had been in pre. Calculus, but now I had to sit through another year of geometry.

As I sat in a randomly placed desk in the middle of the room all my bad emotions were quickly put aside. Tyler did have another class with me, right after the first one even. I smiled to myself. _Why did just seeing this boy make me so anxious? Why did the returning smile he gave me leave my head swimming in Unrequited bliss?_

He sat next to me this time. There was no seating chart in this class and I liked that fact. I turned my gaze to him as he settled in his seat. The returning thrumming of his heart tempted me.

The dull ache in my throat surfaced again reminding me that feeling in whatever way I did isn't right. Why put Tyler in unnecessary danger? I sighed realizing the strong fact and tried to ignore the heat he was emitting so close beside me. I could see him frown when I looked away. It made me sad to see his face marred by such an expression, so I spoke without thinking.

"guess we do have another class together."

The sound of my voice seemed to give him an indescribable amount of happiness. He looked at me quickly, his heart picking up pace

"yeah lucky huh? Can I see your schedule maybe we have more."

I deliberated this for a moment then dug in my bag for the paper. I pulled out the perfect sheet of paper and handed it to him. I tried to make sure our hands didn't touch but it was of no use. He intentionally set his fingertips over mine and smiled greatly at his accomplishment.

He didn't even flinch at the coolness of it.

I pulled my hand back a bit to quick and smiled at the sensation that came from the burning touch of his soft skin.

It felt like a bolt of electricity had gone through me, making me want to get closer to him. To hug him in my arms and maybe just maybe set my lips against his and... _Gahh! These thoughts need to stop. _I was interrupted mid thought by his amazing voice.

"yeah we have pe together..." He said ending oddly.

I got the feeling he wanted to say a lot more but wasn't sure if I would like what he had to say.

As the class dragged on I answered a few questions without hesitation. And when the short teacher had enough of my perfection she stopped asking.

I periodically glanced over at Tyler still only seeing separate bits of his face. His sharp jaw line, the way his cheekbones were so pronounced, his heavy eyelashes, and his full lips. His light skin set everything into perfection, this man was a glorious art just in himself. I loved how his hair was so simply styled but seemed to be just as elegant as his features. He looked as though he should be part of our species not a human.

When the class ended we left each other without a word and went our separate ways.

As I walked to gym I thought of something he had said. 'but is there anything behind the face?'_ What kind of question was that? Did he think I was some brainless Barbie? Ahhhh. What I wouldn't give to be able to hear his thoughts for just ten minutes. _I thought

I balled my hands into fists and pressed them hard to my sides breathing heavily as I tried to control my temper.

I looked at Tyler who was again talking to jack while I sat on the bleachers.

It was like I saw him for the first time, like I really looked at him. The shirt he wore was tight around his muscular torso making every little detail pop. His face was marvelous while he laughed showing the cute dimples I so loved on boys. His laugh was adorable with the sputtering joy emanating from its bounding sound. His eyes seemed to sparkle from the incandescent lights above. His teeth were straight and perfect like that of our kind just not as sharp-looking. My temptation flared as he walked up, and sat next to me asking if I would sit with him at lunch tomorrow.

"absolutely." I said breathing shallowly.

The conversations around the room where swirling in my ears. My head got that same swimming feeling as I looked deep into his eyes.

"so 'is' there more behind the looks?" I said with a light tone.

"I hope so..." He said in the same light tone.

"because either way I would love to... Get to know you."

_He hesitated... What had he intended to say?_

The electricity that buzzed between us almost made the temptation to get closer unstoppable. Maybe if I could just run my hand along his cheek or the sharp line of his jawbone I would have enough. I would be fulfilled. My momentary wavering was disrupted by the bell that rang in my head laughing at the frustration it caused.


	4. Chapter 4

REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS. Can't seem to get enough of em. Okay maybe I've only gotten one... But whatever it doesn't matter.

* * *

7. **Ability**

As I walked to my car I caught a glimpse of Tyler. He was leaning against his car along with some girl who was almost laying on her stomach across the hood.

_What does she think she's doing? I could kill her for just... Samantha calm down. You don't own him, relax._ I said to myself sitting against my cars hood gently moving the keys from hand to hand I focused on their conversation.

"so Tyler do you want to go out with me tomorrow or not?" The short black-haired girl said twirling her hair between her fingers.

Why did this irritate me so much? Why should I be this jealous? He hardly knows me. Why should he say no, she's a pretty human.

"uhh I'm sorry Carly but I don't have those feelings for you." He put delicately.

I laughed timidly to myself feeling quite a bit of relief. _Guess there wasn't anything behind the face. _I smiled a bit at my internet joke.

"it's because you like that Cullen chick isn't it?" Carly said frustrated

"actually yes it is. Can you please respect that and try to not push me?" He said getting irritated as well.

"whatever Tyler. I've been into you for months now, and miss perfection is here for two seconds and you're in love? Why did you lead me on like that?" She was nearly screaming and many people looked into their direction including me. Carly held her hand up to slap him across the face.

I let out an audible growl then looked to see if anyone had heard, Of course they hadn't it was too low and quick right along with the movement of my head. All my muscles Coiled and tensed as she whipped her hand at his face it colliding with a sharp smack. Their audience oohed as his face recoiled from the blow.

My fingers nearly penetrated the metal frame of my car while I tried to hold myself back. I acted a little fast as I pulled my phone from my pocket.

"Alice?" I asked breathing hard and fast.

"get in the car and leave." She said hastily.

The growl that seeped from my teeth warned me. I need to leave now.

I quickly smoothed the finger shaped dent and hopped into my car putting the keys in ignition.

Revving the engine loudly as I pulled out past Tyler scowling at Carly who only looked back scared and angry. The smile he offered sent a buzz through me, and I suddenly wished to be closer to him. To push past the metal barrier between us and hold him in my arms. I pushed the gas pedal to the floor and again was racing to my house going 150.

I can't be letting this temptation get the best of me. Everything had been flashing through my head on the way home.

Why my newborn tenancys weren't subsiding, why I wanted Tyler so much and what this all meant. I skidded to a stop kicking up the wet gravel sliding sideways.

_What the hell! Why do I still get distracted by the slightest things!_ I thought aggravated.

I stopped my thought concentrating on the individual rocks hitting the ground. bouncing under my car pinging as they bounced off the metal parts beneath. I growled hushly and ripped the key out of the ignition slamming the door. I was livid. If I can't concentrate how will I not harm people. I gritted my teeth together and slammed the door to the house. Carlisle came racing out of his study appearing at my side.

"Samantha what's wrong." He said concerned

"didn't you say that this newborn stuff would pass?" I lessened the irritation in my voice. He did not deserve the disrespect this mood offered.

"has there been no difference?" He said very curious.

"not the slightest. I can still outrun Edward, I can still crush anything I can get in my grasp and I still can't control my attention or mood." I Nearly yelled.

I felt a wave of calm wash over me as Jasper shifted uneasily upstairs.

"well Edward told me that Isaac did say you had some ability... Maybe your newborn strengths wont leave you."

_Strengths? All I see them as are weaknesses. _I thought.

"is A.D.D really a strength?"

"to keep up with everything that is happening, I mean literally everything as a newborn you need to concentrate on every movement, every sound, and every sight." He explained things well but I couldn't really put two and two together.

"what do you mean?" I said as Emmet, rose, Alice Jasper, and Esme ran to our sides.

"would you like us to show you?"

I nodded a tad skeptical at what I was getting myself into. For what Carlisle was going to show me, we all went outside.

I was ordered into the center of the field with everyone forming a circle around me. Seconds later they all charged and it was like my brain was in a million places at once. My eyes saw every movement they made, every sound and every smell. I was able to knock Emmet on his back as I evaded jaspers vise grasp. As that was happening rose was above me falling fast over my head.

I caught her ankle as it came rushing at my head, spinning slightly to throw her at Emmet still sliding across the grass. Jasper and Alice double teamed me coming at me from the back and front. I jumped into the air and they slammed into each other, eyes still locked intently on me. I landed back on the ground snarling at what had just happened relaxing as my light feet made no noise. Not even 1/2 of a second had passed and I knocked everybody to the floor. Excluding Carlisle and Esme who only watched. My eyes were still bouncing among all of my attackers and I leaned steadily still in a hunting crouch.

"dammit! Samantha why did you do that you destroyed my clothes." Rosalie said as Emmet slammed his fist into the ground at the fact that he lost yet again.

I was breathing heavily still and it concerned Esme.

"Jasper will you?" She said, her voice layered with tenderness.

He nodded and sent another wave of calm at me. I rocked back on my heels and steadied my breathing.

"you did much better than id ever hoped Samantha. This is an ability within its self." Carlisle said.

I turned to the now running Renesmee with a determined look across her face, She and her parents had just gotten here and saw my performance. As she jumped I fell back catching her lightly with my hands.

"you got me!"I yelled as she pushed off me.

Everyone laughed as I stood erect before she even got her feet on the ground again.

"no fair you should have tried like with Jasper." She said crossing her arms against her chest. I smiled shaking my head.

"and Carlisle another thing..."

I stopped as I looked at Renesmee thinking of what I was going to ask him. _Is this conversation Appropriate for her? _I asked myself. My internal question was answered by Edward telling Bella to bring her into the house. I sighed asking Edward to explain my "problem" to Carlisle. As soon as the words left his lips rose was on top of me raising her, arm ready to strike when Emmet ripped her from me.

"what did I do?" I said eyebrows mashed together as I stared at Rose thrashing in emmets thick arms.

"UNBELIEVABLE!" she shouted.

"oh sweetheart. You're in love" Esme said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"no. That... What? I've only seen him once... How?" I stammered through my words.

"it's instantaneous. Were you drawn to something about him? His eyes or voice or just even his face?" Carlisle asked.

"his eyes are amazing but I don't see how that is relevant."

"that's how it starts, well from my experience. It's love, only amplified 100 fold because of what we are. We feel more intensely,with more depth. When our kind falls in love our decision cannot be swayed. Once a change has happened it's permanent"

8. **Limits**

As the day passed rose calmed down. Her scowls becoming just expressionless looks. I never did. Every moment Away from Tyler leaves me anxious beyond description. Nobody ever brought up what happened to me again but I could feel the tension in the house rise.

The family did not want us exposed to another human but Alice saw me in his arms. The inevitable future. She saw him smiling wide as blood pooled beneath his cheeks, still human. This vision let me know that I could be with him and not end his life, not be the monster I so dreaded.

All I see is Tyler's face. When Looking at the book I was reading I saw his face, saw every perfect feature in the light of the day. This frustrated me but I could handle it. Who could get mad at the most glorious face in existence.

I eventually put the book down and spent a long time looking out the wall of windows. Trying to think of what I would say to him tomorrow. I can't just come out and say 'oh yeah Tyler by the way I'm head over heels in love with you.' No I have to be subtle but still hint towards it. Who knows if he even has feelings for me. Just because he said he did to Carly doesn't mean a thing. He may have said it to get her off his nerves. I need to know. I can't wait till tomorrow. I jumped out of the armchair I'd been sitting in for hours as everyone watched the tv, and started for the door.

"Sam?"

Carlisle said as he got up to go with me.

I raised my hand in response.

"I'm going for a walk." He sat back down and continued to watch the news.

I walked steadily through the yard contemplating how tomorrow might go. As I bounded over the small stream my thoughts changed and I pictured it. Tyler looking into my eyes showing his dimples in a crooked smile. Arms cradling me in a lock-tight hug. Me smiling as the sun glistened off my face sending specks of light at his...

Beautiful as ever I pictured him as one of us. His red eyes staring at me with the same immense love that mine mirrored. Us both reflecting the suns rays casting intensified light all around. If that were to ever happen it would be entirely of his own will. If Tyler does end up discovering what I... What we are who's to say he doesn't run screaming. Chasing our family with the town holding torches and pitchforks. Ahh what a sight. An odd one at that.

As the sun started to peek out from beneath the horizon I sat on a fallen tree. Without thought dug my fingers into the soft fibers. closing my hand into a fist pulling out a lump of powdered tree. I let the particles flutter to the forest floor listening closely to the sound as they hit the floor. Running my fingers along the devoted hole I smoothed it out. Making a swirling design on the inside.

"Samantha?" A familiar voice called.

"hmmm." I said in return, still in deep thought.

"don't you need to prepare for school?" Edward said standing behind me.

"oh... What time is it?" I said spinning my legs around to face him.

"around six. You should go your still wearing clothes from yesterday." He said sounding worried.

I nodded.

"but how does this all work. I still don't quite understand."

"it's like an overpowering force. If you try to resist, it pulls harder. Dragging to the glory of your true love. It's a win win situation. If you fight it you'll eventually cave and have your love, and just the same in the opposite direction." He smiled thinking about Bella I presume.

Do I finally get to feel that love, the love that overrides everything else. In that moment I thought of Tyler I felt him touching me. The blissful tingling as he grabbed for my schedule overlapping his fingers on top of mine. in a moment of joy I rubbed the few fingers he'd touched. Gazing sightless at the rising sun.

"go get ready." He said laughing at my thoughts.

Driving to school couldn't possibly take more time.

The long winding roads seemed to stretch on endlessly with the sensation still rippling through my fingertips.

I barely missed Carly standing on the opposite side of the car from Tyler when I pulled in next to his white dodge challenger. She glared at me while he smiled. I pulled the keys gently from the ignition and slid out of my beautiful Car.

"hello Samantha." Carly said looking me up and down. Saying my name as if it left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Carly." I said raising an eyebrow looking over her head. If I had a still beating heart it would be pounding out of my chest. Smashing at my ribcage with a sledgehammer.

"hey Sammy... Wait you don't mind being called that right?" He said in an apologetic tone. I just smiled wider

"not at all. We should get to class we only have like five minutes." I said ignoring the fact that the annoying black-haired girl in front of me ever existed.

"after you." he said holding out his arm.

Carly let out a disgusted sound.

We walked only inches apart the same exasperating flow of energy ricocheted between us. Would it be so wrong to grab his hand, just to feel that sensation again? Just a second of our fingers intertwined. I decided not to as my fingers twitched in his direction in with a movement so fast human eyes could not detect. He did the same. Flinching his fingers towards mine then rethinking it. Many times.

We walked through the halls, that pull trying to force me closer and closer to his body. Just being as close to him as I am now I'm fighting tooth and nail to stay on the edge. To not pull him in my arms and confess my feelings, my soul... My everything. The joyful terror of pushing these limits, of pushing myself to go further and further... Indescribable.

Jacks head nearly spun off when he turned to see me and Tyler so close, nearly touching. The audible pop made me laugh as his jaw dropped.

Strange thing, though Tyler never came straight out and said he liked me in the way that nearly overpowered me now. he pulled out my chair at the back of the class. The way he hesitated to go to his own chair gave me hope. The burning desire that washed through me skyrocketed when took the seat next to me.

"do you mind if I sit here for now on?" He said raising his eyebrows half smiling.

"nope." I popped the p then moved my hands from the table. Being that close to him makes the temptation too great.

"did you bring pe clothes? Cuz I would love to see you play basketball."

"actually I did. And I don't think I will be very good. But I've seen you play and your amazing maybe it'll rub off on me." I said knowing I would have to play terrible.

"thanks. I think you'll do well. I mean your great at everything else why not basketball?"

_Oh maybe because I could throw the ball hard enough to go through a 4ft thick concrete wall._ I thought.

"I don't know we'll have to see."

The rest of the class lulled by as mr. Avilov Made us read all period. As did the rest of the day when Tyler got called to the office because of his and Carly's confrontation yesterday.

At lunch I got my props. A slice of cheese pizza and a bottle of pink lemonade, sitting at an empty table. I wonder what food tastes like now. Is it really the soggy glob that Edward and the rest describe it as? Better stick to the animal diet.

Guess Tyler's invitation was an empty one. Probably should have expected that one. I could see jack at a table on the other side of the cafeteria staring at me while talking to his other friends.

Finally! He's here and only 5 minutes late. That gives us 25 more to be alone, well as alone as you can get sitting at a table in a full cafeteria. He looked around for me but didn't catch my eyes. He only saw when jack pointed at me with a surprised expression on his face. Tyler's reacting smile sent my head swimming.

"where were you? I thought you would never show." I said hiding my excitement.

"I've been in the office fighting with the principle over who was to blame about yesterday. And I thought you were just saying yes to get me out of your hair. I never really expected you to sit with me let alone reserve a table. So I wasn't in a real hurry."

"your crazy. Why on earth would you think that?"

As happy as I was to be in his presence this answer concerned me. Maybe all my hope is without cause.

"I don't think you feel the same way I do. And if you don't could ya let me down soon?"

"hah how exactly do you feel Tyler? Cause I'm worrying that you don't quite feel the same way I do."

"I like you a lot just one day, only a few hours in that. And I'm ..."

_finish the sentence. Come on finish the sentence._ I screamed internally.

"do you believe in love at first sight Sammy? Because that's how I feel about you at this very moment. That's why I asked you to sit with me today. The moment I locked eyes with you yesterday it's like my shield melted. Like the armor I've built up to protect myself from heartbreak disintegrated. Guess it all sounds crazy now that I say it out loud.." He said filled with nervousness.

I just leaned back in my chair trying to keep myself from him. The jolt of desire that started to run through me as he said those words kept me tearing at the cliff I was hanging onto. I so wanted to fall into his waiting arms at the bottom. It's like I'm torn between what I want and what's right. No keep it together say just enough and keep him comfortable around you.

"I do Tyler. What you said doesn't even begin to explain the half of it but I..." I stopped then. Stopped the exposure of my family.

"but what? C'mon you're kill'n me here."

"we need to take this thing slow alright? I've got a few secrets that I'm not quite entitled to share but we will figure that out later." I said as I played with the bracelet I wore. My hands back on the table. He put his hands over mine and left them there.

_Didn't he notice the cold? Why didn't he flinch from my touch?_ I questioned myself.

I flipped my hands over ignoring the thrumming heat and concentrated on the sensation that engulfed both of my hands.

"how?" I asked looking at his hands.

"what do you mean?" He said taken back by my indistinct question.

"twice now you've touched me and you don't seem to notice the cold."

"I don't know. It just doesn't bother me." He said shrugging.

"strange... Its gonna take a while to get use to this." I said as he rubbed the palms of my hands.

"to what?"

"the feeling of your touch it's...I'm at a loss of words." He laughed and pulled a chair closer to me.

"your skin feels amazing. It's like silk and ice. Incredible."

"mhm"

At that moment I struggled at the edge of the cliff. Now that I know he has feelings for me it seems like a better idea at let go but the fear of hurting him in the process... Just thinking about it tears me to shreds. The growling of Tyler's stomach interrupted my anguish. I hadn't noticed that he didn't get food.

"here you have to be starving." I said as I pushed the tray to him.

"no Samantha you should eat I'm fine." He said pushing it back, his stomach contradicting his words.

"no I insist. I'm not hungry at all.."

I stared deep into his eyes trying my hand at dazzling people on purpose. His pupils dilated and his heart raced. _Hmmm not bad_. I laughed as he took a whopping bite from the slice pizza.


	5. Chapter 5

So sorry for the wait I have had very little time to think. anyways give me some pointers If I don't know how you want it, It will never be that way.

* * *

9. **Taking chances**

We walked to our cars holding hands. The paradise I lived in while we touched was unimaginable. It's like being on a beach after living in the frigid cold for years on end. The feeling of having warm sun touch you for the first time.

"umm.." Tyler said standing by me on the driver's side of my car.

"what's on your mind?"

"I just get the feeling that I should kiss you right now but... You said you wanted to go slow so.."

He played with my bracelet as he said it, not meeting my eyes. I smiled and leaned my back against the door putting my hands gingerly on either side of his face. I held my breath as the venom pooled in my mouth. If I'm gonna do this I have to test the waters first.

Pulling his face to mine looking into his wonderful eyes I still had to tip toe. As my lips touched his, my throat flared feeling the flowing blood beneath mine. He slid his arms around my waist and held me against him. My hard lips shaping his around them. His heat steaming against my torso. I pulled away just as my muscles tensed ready to pounce. Leaving my right hand on his perfect cheek. I smiled swallowing the accumulating liquid with a breathless effort.

"I meant with my secrets Tyler. But we do have to take things slow on that part it does offer a way for me to condition myself." I laughed at the thought. If that really is possible.

"what do you mean condition yourself?"

I just laughed even harder and dropped my hand from his face. Opening the door to my car and standing behind it. I lifted my fingers to his face again and let them trace the shape of his jaw. As my hand fell for a second time it ran down his neck stopping at the contour of his stiff collar bones, of which could so easily break under the slightest of my touches. Pulling my hand away I slid in and started the car. I couldn't bring myself to shut the door so he did it for me. He tapped on the window for me to roll it down.

"I don't get a goodbye?"

I smiled opening my mouth to say the words. To my surprise he interrupted me with a kiss. The shift in the air brought his scent scraping at my throat through my parted lips. I closed my lips tightly and held my breath stiffening immediately. The feeling it gave me to be touching him was almost intoxicating. The possibility of me Loosing control is much higher when I'm like this.

"goodbye. But you can't attack me like that. I must get some warning."

I said smiling.

He nodded one sharp movement while I rolled my window up. The look on his face as he ran to his car was anxious. I waited for the rev of his engine before I pulled out and raced to the road. He followed close by speeding up playfully now and then.

I frowned as he turned when we drew near a medium-sized three-story house. Tyler's house was nestled in a small clearing surrounded by dense woods, barely standing out in a dull darkened white. this house has obviously seen many years of use, yet I still was able to picture it in its younger years. standing tall and proud in its vivid whites, the now rusted door new and untarnished. smiling at the thought I pealed out hitting the limit of my car at 250. not the same as running but close enough. slowing down I stared at nothing already knowing our house like it were my own skin I didn't have to look. seeing only Tyler's amazing smile as i reached to garage.

Alice came twirling out of the house as I set the car in park.

"ehhh should I be concerned?" I spoke raising an eyebrow.

"this news is fairly happy, a relief actually."

"Alice what is it?" I said closing my eyes into slits.

"he knows."

"knows what?"

"well if you would stop interrupting I might be able to tell you."

"k fine lips sealed... For the moment."

"he knows about vampires. I saw him confronting you about it tomorrow at lunch."

"how? Did he search it like Bella or... " The words that came out were hoarse, almost strangled.

"I don't know you will have to find out."

She turned and walked to the house. I ran up and grabbed her hand eyes wide.

"does the family know?"

"well Edward does because he's a snoop but we decided to let you tell the family."

"rose will tear me apart!"

"no she won't leave a scratch. We got your back don't worry."

The family already knew. Of course they had listened why didn't I expect what had been soaring my way since I first laid my eyes on Tyler. stepping into the house i could feel the unsettling tension.

"Samantha what did you do!" Rose screamed as she stalked forward.

"rose calm down." Carlisle said walking to her side just inches from me.

"will you please step back.." I said my self-preservation kicking into high gear.

"no I will not 'step back' you've put our family in danger!"

"get out of my face rose my fuse is very short right now." I said getting increasingly angry.

"no you need to have consequences!"

She grabbed the collar of my shirt and lifted my closer to her face. I snarled in response.

"rose the fact that I have to stand here day after day and watch everyone else be happy is consequence enough. what I am is consequence enough. you know I get it you never had a choice you were forced into this life and its hard to deal with, but pull the blindfold of an ego off and look around. We all had no choice, one way or another this was forced on all of us. So please just please for the sake of my humanity let me have this, let me be happy for once in my life. " every word spewed out like water coming from a bursting dam, the tone as sharp as a knife and the level at which i spoke slowly calmed as i neared the end.

Dropping her hands rose took a step back looking ready to cry or scream or even explode in laughter. Pulling the twisted metal that once believe it or not once resembled a door knob i frowned at my lack of self-control.

"Esme im sorry it was either this or I lose control... i feel so weak." I said looking at my feet feeling like a failure handing her the mangled scrap.

"sweety every moment that you don't, for lack of better words 'throw a fit' and destroy everyone and everything in this town, Is a monumental achievement. were bound to have some damage now and then. Believe me when i say this but we are only human." Esme said setting an understanding hand on my shoulder looking me in the eyes. with the iron doorknob now rolled into a small perfect ball Esme gave it back smiling wide.

"A momento for your love." she said placing it in my palm wrapping my fingers around the ball.

Walking up the stairs I hummed my favorite of Edwards songs, in a sort of fog from being so far from Tyler. flashing to the wall of endless books, movies, and cds left over from Edward as well as a few of my own, I set the lump of metal on its perch. Growing happier by the second i played whatever disc had been in the player and sat on my couch. completely content I started to think about Tyler and how i would even begin to dance near the subject.

_I will question him tomorrow. He will tell me how he knows what we are. At lunch I will come right out with it... Hmm what to say._ I pondered.

"from what I know about these sort of things you have to hint it. Ask the right questions to get the right answers, of course Bella did make it quite hard." Edward said as he stood in the doorway leaning against the frame, arms crossed over his chest.

I let Rose dress me today to call our battle off. But I fear she threw a grenade. She dressed me in skin-tight leather pants, a gold sequin tank top and black Lace up leather boots. I leveled with her and got my way with my favorite jacket.

Way to be inconspicuous. I laughed as I stepped out of my car. Tyler had waited for me in the reserved spot next to his, only moving when I honked. I slid out of the car a little fast and actually scared him as I appeared at Tyler's side.

"hey Samantha how was your ride here?" He asked taking a few steps closer, wafting his amazing scent at me. I breathed in heavily purposely setting my throat on fire in hopes to get use to his sweet scent.

When I did so I was surprised to smell Carly's bitter scent racing towards me the wind whipping her hair out in front of her. Her blood still appealed to me as much as anyone else's but the thought of her polluted blood tainting my body left a sick feeling in my stomach

She wore a cocky grin as well as a very tight shirt that showed off her not so luxurious curves. She reached us nearly out of breath almost panting.

"oh hey Carly what's up." Tyler asked seeing my tensed posture.

My fists were white knuckled at the memory of her hitting my Tyler, my love. I quelled the urge to snarl as she again took a step forward towards me.

"I'm actually here to talk to Samantha. Alone if you would." She said speaking it as a statement.

I laughed one silent laugh inaudible to human ears at the though of me alone with her. _Did this girl have a death wish?_ I thought

She answered my question by reaching out and grabbing one of my hands dragging me to an empty space, in the middle of three parking spots.

"what are you doing?" I asked biting my tongue.

"getting payback." She stated simply.

"for what." I hissed already knowing the answer.

"well I'd been working on Tyler for months, trying to get him to go for me. And you ruined it all, threw away all the effort I put into him."

"you make him sound like a project." I said lividly only showing a small portion of the anger I felt.

"close enough. I warned everyone else to stay away from my man and they did knowing that I'm willing to fight for him. But you just don't seem to get the point... So guess I'm gonna have to beat it into you." She said taking a step closer. I laughed one humorless chuckle breathing for this first time since she pulled me away.

"you won't win." I stated hoarsely through my clenched jaw.

"do you know how many people have said that and were wrong."

"no but I'm telling you now, you will not win."

"guess we will find out then." She said standing close enough to boil my skin.

Throwing one punch into my stomach too short to reach my face - she winced and I faked my stumble backwards.

I could hear Tyler's racing heart as he ran to my or rather her rescue. Throwing another punch I caught her arm placing a hand on her elbow twisting and pushing down till either she gave to the eminent dislocation of her shoulder, or well lowered to the ground. Carly nearly sitting Tyler placed a warming hand on my shoulder telling me to stop, or I would quite literally break this girl.

"guess you were wrong Carly." I said still wanting to tear her apart.

She winced as she pulled her long-sleeve shirt up to reveal the hand shaped bruises that now formed on her arms.

"mhm."

She sighed walking away with defeat. Though I had won this little fight I was losing the war of trying to calm the urge to kill her, not only for harming me but Tyler as well. or well trying at least.

"Tyler you have to calm me down or I'll have to leave." I said still clenching my teeth.

He smiled and grabbed my right hand smoothing out my fist, rubbing my palm. Again the electricity flowed calming me almost instantly.

"how did you know that would work." I asked smiling wide releasing the grip my other fist had on itself.

"I see how you react when I touch you and it's like... I don't know instant happiness." He said almost questioningly.

"you are very observant. I would say that it's a bad thing but I guess we will talk, why not at lunch."

"yeah, hah oh great little miss fire starter sent the principle over." He said a little angrily dropping my hand.

I finally took another breath burning my throat through and through, god will I ever get used to this.

"Hello ." He said walking ahead of me now.

"Tyler did you see what just happened here? Because Carly said miss Cullen started a fight with her and nearly broke her arm." He said a little frantically.

"yes and I'm sure that Carly is the starter of the fight. Jealousy is a strong feeling." Tyler said strongly defending me.

"well I assumed it that way, Carly is a trouble maker. And your family is very respectable. Though she did show me the marks on her arm, you did fight back?"

"yeah I did only after getting hit in the stomach and almost the face. I am sorry for hurting her." I said gazing at him smiling wide, and apologetically.

"okay I'll tell her that and suspend her for a few days. Thank you for the honesty, and get to class there's only a few minutes till the bell." Giving a stern smile he walked away quickly.

"I like your outfit Sammy." Tyler said laying a hand on my face causing me to close my eyes.

I will never get used to the feel of his touch, the waves of desire it brings causing me to want more. To touch every inch of him and never let go. I was knocked back into reality with one hard push taking a deep breath sent me reeling from the pain. So much so I grunted taking a step back.

"was it too much? I'll ask next time , sorry." He said dropping his hand walking away embarrassed.

Catching up to his fast-moving figure with ease I pulled him into a hug regrettably taking in another breath, masking the pain.

"I swear it's nothing you did now let's hurry up I don't want to be late."


	6. Chapter 6

**8. ****Mesmerized**

When Edward and I finally reached the house we parted ways, I ran around back to Tyler's car and him strait into the house. I first opened the driver's seat of the car to check and see if he would be, by chance, waiting in his car, but no such luck. After closing the door i just stood there for a second and waited, listening to the sound of three heartbeats in the house. One of the speed of a hummingbird's wings, One large and swishing, and finally one regular and thrumming. Esme, per my request, had built a small balcony outside one of the large windows in my room, even installed a glass door.

With one swift bunch and coil of my leg muscles I propelled myself up and over the railing of the deck and landed with barely a sound. Tyler had waited in my room talking to Alice about god knows what, and honestly I couldn't care less at that second.

"yeah shes kinda hard to read sometimes, even for us. I mean Edward can hear thoughts and still comes up with blanks... And speak of the devil." Alice said to Tyler as he skimmed over the large collection of CDs on the shelves.

"hey, sam." Tyler said just moments after turning around.

"I'm just, i'm just gonna leave." Alice said with a smirk on her face and a blank stare in her eyes, what I wouldn't give to see what she had just witnessed.

I waited barely a second after the door clicked shut to run over and give Tyler a gratifying hug. We both relaxed our bodies the slightest fraction as I took a deep, burning, breath of his wonderful aroma. I could stand there, forever, in his arms just enjoying the closeness between us two, and never let go. Looking up into his wonderful green eyes I saw the love and worry we both shared, swirled into a complex mix of colors.

"I'm sorry for running off like that, but if I let my anger out in public a lot of people could get hurt." I said walking over to the large bed that now took up a portion of my room.

"I'm sorry too, for intruding I needed to see if you were okay." he said standing behind me.

It took nearly all my strength to resist pulling Tyler's warm body on to the bed and well letting instinct, or emotion, or sheer impulse take its course. Im more that satisfied with the fact that we both want the same thing but the risk it involves could get him killed, doing the same to me in the process. Just feeling the thrumming waves of heat his body radiated left me dangling on that edge, hanging on by just my pinkie this time.

"I like your room, and your bed it looks really comfortable." He said taking a seat on it next to where I stood.

"yeah its brand new, Alice is really getting ahead of herself this time." I said lying down across the end of the light purple covered bed spread.

"don't you need a bed though?" Tyler asked scooting closer to me.

"no I can't sleep, like at all." I said rolling on my side, resting my cheek in my propped up hand.

"that has to get boring." he replied with a chuckle.

"well it gives you more time to think about things, plan.." I said with a nervous smile.

"what are you getting at?"

"do you want to skip school tomorrow? with me."

All I got in reply was a questioning look, to which I smiled, now I know he won't say no. Last night after Carlisle told me the sun would be shining tomorrow and I couldn't go to school, I have been thinking of things to do to pass the time. But when Tyler showed up tonight something came to mind. A few weeks back while I was on the trail of a fairly large grizzly bear I came across a hot spring. One that I could tell had not been touched by a human, at least not in the past 100 years, it was overgrown and hidden from sight. The only way I even found it is because the random steam that rose from the bushes that surrounded it.

"where did that come from?"

"well since I can't be seen by humans tomorrow I figured you could be an exception." I said now sitting up with excitement.

" I don't understand why can't you be seen?"

"I will show you tomorrow but only if you say yes."

To that Tyler gave a smile then tackled me back onto the bed, it was hard to make my body pliable enough so he wouldn't hurt himself, but he came out fine. He had my hands pinned above my head and was sitting on my stomach, I just sat there and laughed. If only he really knew him doing this was equal to throwing a feather at a brick wall to get it to crumble.

"now you have to tell me." He said smiling wide.

"oh yeah?"

"mhmm."

In less than half a second and with barely an effort exerted I reversed our roles and had him pinned on the bed. Though if he wanted to wrestle his way out of it I would let him, and I supported all of my weight so I felt like a piece of paper resting on his stomach.

"ohh big scary vampire, don't hurt me!" He said in a sarcastic tone.

"really you're gonna say that? even when this scary vampire is so close?" I said quickly moving my mouth to hover just above his neck.

Breathing on his neck caused goose bumps to raise all over his body and his pulse to become rapid. The urge to actually do what I was implying was there more abrasive and burning than ever but he distracted me from it. No one has been able to really get the thought from the back of my mind. So it usually just sits there and pounds, like the throb of a broken arm, but he is my savior. My highway to humanity, and the thought of that exhilarated me. I laughed and let my face fall into the bed making it sound muffled and somewhat forced, but it was genuine and happy all the same.

"you are anything but scary."

"oh really? do you want to go on a midnight run with me?" I asked perking up immediately after he spoke.

"I don't know what that has to do with any thing but sure." He said sitting up.

I smiled and got to my feet with blinding speed and gently slung him over my back, I could see the questioning in his expression.

"just hold on tight." I said walking towards the balcony door.

"woah woah what are you doing?" Tyler said gripping my neck tighter.

"were going on a run remember?" I said looking back for a moment then jumping on the railing of the balcony

I landed without a sound on the grass near the tree line and I could feel Tyler's heart beating out of his chest. Though his heart said scared he didn't object to going any further so I gladly started running through the dark forest, going in the complete opposite direction of earlier. Avoiding 'my trail of dead' as Edward called it would be in our best interest. I could see every minute detail, every different shade of green, every grain of dirt that I passed, even the small droplets in the air from the fog that draped the trees in mystery. After a few moments Tyler started laughing, and when I looked back he had the biggest most beautiful smile across his face, like the ones in famous paintings. So much for being scary. His hair blew back in the wind mine trailing not too far ahead and I started giggling right along with him. These are the times in my life where I actually enjoy being a dead woman.

This went on for about a half hour till he needed a break from the whipping wind, so I stopped and sat him on his feet near a small pebbled stream.

"That wasn't very scary but a little emasculating." he said pulling his fingers through his hair in an effort to wrangle it in.

"well get use to it bud." I said smiling at the wild spikes.

" so you planning on sleeping over?" I asked facing away from him as I kicked a small rock into the trickling water.

"well if im skipping school tomorrow its best that I stay here so my dad doesn't try to make me go. right?" He asked walking up next to me.

I just turned to him and stared, how could he not be scarred to sleep in a house of vampires that don't do the same and are fighting not to kill him? Tyler's response was to slide his hand onto my left cheek causing me to close my eyes and sigh in pleasure. Next thing I felt was his warm lips on mine and his other hand holding on to my waist pulling me in. I had no resistance at all when Tyler touched me, just to give in and hold my breath. As the kiss started to get more passionate and my blood started to boil from his closeness I backed up against a large tree, and he followed. When Tyler moved from my lips to my jaw line then my neck I just dug my fingers into the flesh of the tree and clenched my jaw. Only when he came back up to my lips did I pin him up against the tree and just sit there for a moment contemplation whether we should go further. Hell yes we both wanted to but that didn't mean it was right, I would hurt him some way and I wont let it be like this.

"Stop!" I said as he tried to continue.

"Sorry I just got carried away." Tyler said swallowing hard.

"No its fine... we just need to get home." I lied.

"well then let's go." He said smiling.

I made the way back go faster, I could tell Tyler was exhausted and I could hear the faint gurgles of his stomach growling. When we finally got there I could smell that food had been cooked, and it wasn't for renesmee. This time around I just used the door, it was easier and quite frankly less of a hassle, though nothing so far had been difficult. The moment my finger touched the door Emmet had me in a bear hug pulling me into the living room. I smiled a little at this but Tyler was ready to keel over he was laughing so hard.

"so little sis how was your time in the woods? did it get a bit hot tonight?" he asked twirling me around.

I just shook my head and removed myself from his grasp, only to be tackled to the ground with a thud. Everyone filed in from the kitchen at that moment, thinking something was wrong, and ended up laughing as I pinned big old Emmet to the ground with his hands behind his back.

"c'mon Emmet just say it. Just two words and I'll let you up, c'mon 'you win' that's all you have to say." I said laughing.

"Fine you win!" Emmet yelled.

Immediatly I stood and walked over to Tyler who was resting his giggling weight on the couch. Grabbing his hand I led him to the kitchen counter where a plate full of steak and mashed potatoes was sitting.

"eat." I plainly said and he didn't question it.

As he ate I just watched, how wonderful that all must taste to him, and to me... well I have no clue in the world as to what it tastes like now. Edward said that it didn't have the right consistency but that's all I really know about it, maybe it just tastes blan or has no flavor at all.

"do you want a bite?" Tyler asked holding out a forkful of pink centered steak.

"just try it already Sam, get it over with." Edward said standing in the doorway.

I took the small steaming square between my fingers and inhaled deeply. It doesn't necessarily smell bad but it doesn't smell good to eat either, like a perfume or nice smelling shampoo. The moment I stuck that small bit of meat in my mouth it felt wrong, it tasted like burnt rubber. The venom in my mouth had already started t dissolve it into small fiberous bits and if I could have puked I would have. I made a terrible face before running to the trashcan to spit out the vile stuff.

"worst thing you could have possibly encouraged me to do." I said flatly

"getting it on video was the best thing I encouraged myself to do." Emmet said turning his small phone to me just in time to see my face twist in revulsion.

"what you got it on video?" Rose said running to his side.

Another round of laughter was shared as the whole family passed around the small gray flip phone. I will admit my face was pretty laughable, but that doesn't mean to record and laugh at it for five minutes straight. Which quickly turned into ten before Tyler was down to the last few bites.

The second Tyler was finished we went to bed, me sitting in a chair next to the bed and him actually laying in it. He looked incredibly comfortable just lying under the thick covers, makes me miss sleeping. But only for a moment till I realize if I slept I couldn't protect the person love at his most venerable of times.

"you know I don't care if you lay down with me."

"yeah I know." was all I said, and I just sat there looking at him smiling, he was mine and no one could take him from me except well him, if he chooses.

It took the sun a few hours to reach me and when it did it was like a disco ball inside the room. Millions of light specs showered the walls, the furniture and Tyler causing him to stir awake. The look on his face and the rubbing of his eyes showed that he was second guessing whether he was awake or not. I continued on watching tv as he stared at me in amazement, mouth gaping, I just laughed nearly silently to myself. Him getting up from the bed was cause enough for me to give my full attention, looking directly into his eyes as he reach to touch my hand resting on the arm rest. I looked down as his fingertips grazed my fingers at first sending a spark up my arm, causing me to smile even wider. Then he hovered his hand over my arm for a moment watching as the light casted small fragments of reflection onto his own skin.

"Okay now I see why you can't go to school." Tyler said running his fingers along my cheek bone.

"yeah well the locals might be a bit scarred." I said smiling in satisfaction from his electric touch.

I then had a brilliant idea, take off the thick coat I was wearing and show him the full blinding view of my beautiful skin. Upon doing so Tyler began to run his hand from my fingertips up my arm, up my neck and over my jaw line. If there ever was a time to fall asleep it would be now. Tyler's very touch relaxed me, to the point of which I could be set in flames and I would just sit unmoving. I truly feel safer in his presence, relaxed, happy, and every other thing that could be counted as good. Tricky thing though, the sparks, the electricity, it makes me want more. To touch every inch of him, and him me, enough so to drive someone insane.

My breathing quickened and if I had a pulse im sure it would be in competing in a race. I knew what was gong to happen, I couldn't keep my desire hidden, not now when my body was being lit up to the very core. I opened my eyes and the very moment he looked into them I reached up a hand and pulled him in. The kiss was rough to begin with, passionate and loving, it was sheer bliss. But when I started to tear the fabric of his tight shirt, I couldn't stop not until his bare torso was lit up by my dazzling skin.

"wait.." I said pushing him away with my hand on his tightly muscled chest.

The word came out and we did so but I couldn't stop the next thing that happened, even if I wanted to. As we both sat there on the floor, my chilled hand resting over his racing heart and heavy breath, I was again overwhelmed. I just leaned in and kept getting closer, our lips never touching. He just laid back on the wooden floor and stared up at me.

I leaned my head slightly as if going in to kiss him but stopped only an inch from his full lips.  
"I can't get enough of you." I simply stated.

"Sweety breakfast is almost done, eggs and bacon." Esme said standing in the doorway with a smile.

I sighed heavily and stood on my feet bringing Tyler with me, I sometimes liked her interventions. But now? I both hated them and loved them all in the same twisted way, I really could have hurt him if I continued on. So badly I wanted to do so but judging by the red marks on his stomach and arms it would have ended much worse than originally thought.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked putting a light hand on his sore looking forearm "Tyler im so sorry."

Esme cringed in the doorway she had seen this all before, she knew my reaction would be just the same as Edwards was. I removed my hand and took a step back covering my face with my hands. How could I be so stupid? Acting on my impulses has always gotten me into trouble, but this is a new level, a new way of punishment.

"ohh Samantha." Esme said with a sorry tone.

Tyler met eyes with Esme for a second looking confused, then it clicked.  
"no Sammy im fine, I didn't even notice till you pointed it out. It's just a red mark anyways im fine." He said grabbing both of my wrists and puling them from my face.

From one glance I could see the blood pooling just beneath his skin, those red marks would be purple bruises by tonite. I sighed and closed my eyes, we won't be doing that again very soon, if I can help it.

"well lets go get you some food." I said with a forced smile across my face.

"what about a shirt?" He said crossing his arms over his taut chest.

"do you really need one?" I said with a begging smile.

"yes, I feel naked."

Esme ruined my fun by tossing in one of Emmets smaller shirts, none of the other guys in the house were big enough. The shirt hung a bit loose around his waist but I could still visualized what was underneath, beautiful man if one ever existed. As we walked down the three tedious flights of stairs Esme had a conversation with Tyler about how great a person I was, I stayed silent. Thinking of how our day would go at the secluded hot springs, what I would bring, wear, and how things might escalate. I needed to prepare myself, fight the over whelming urge to repeat what just happened, and worse. I was interrupted mid thought by a loud banging at the door and an angry shout.

_Bang, Bang, Bang.  
_"Tyler! get your ass out here." A raspy voice said.

I could hear Tyler's heart pick up speed and practically feel the fear envelop him in that moment. Taking in a deep breath of air I could smell the alcohol on the mans breath, as well as the stench of unkept hygiene.

"Hello Mr. Kings." Carlisle spoke after answering the door, as always with a polite tone.

We reached the bottom of the stairs about then and Tyler was practically shaking, he was scarred of this man and I don't even want to think of why. All hell might break loose if I guessed it right.

"Why the hell didn't you come home last night? and why did I have to track your address to find out?" The filthy looking man said with an evil Lounge.

"I'm old enough to stay at someones house." Tyler said with a voice only shaky to my family's sensitive ears.

"not at your girlfriends, your dumbass probably get the bitch pregnant." He said pointing a greasy finger in my direction.

My jaw locked and my fists clenched, if he's like this in front of people how does he treat Tyler behind closed doors? I really had to hold every movement, I didn't even breathe, if I did I might go for the mans throat.

"You can't talk to her like that!" Tyler yelled taking a step closer.

What happened next we all could predict, which is why Esme and Rosily, who had shown up shortly after the yelling started, had their arms around me. Tylers dad swung and made contact, causing a sickening crack echoed in my ears as his fist fractured the cheek bones of the right side of his face. I was growling and snarling and trashing around trying to get free of their grasp, which led to Emmet helping the two girls into taking me into the back yard. Then it hit me, the smell of fresh blood seeping from Tyler's battered face.

"Samantha don't breathe." Rose said now standing in front of me.

"Get. Him. Out of here." I said through a clenched jaw.

"I know we'll take Tyler to-"

"No! His dad." I said with a growl building in my throat.

"Don't worry he'll be gone." Esme said from behind. "Rose go get him-"

"But the blood won't she..."

"shes fine." Esme said.

Edward was ahead of the situation and sent Tyler outside with a cloth full of ice on his face, he still didn't have shoes on. I smiled wide when he walked out but my whole body tensed when I saw the blood soaked gauze taped to his face. Almost instantly fire shredded up my throat causing my to wince away from him and close my eyes. The sloshing of his heart did me no justice, only made me go to war with myself, urges verses thought, love verses indulgence. In hindsight its not a very hard decision but in reality when your brain is wired to make that decision for you, its like trying to read a book in complete darkness.

In the house I could still hear his retched father arguing with Carlisle about letting him stay here for a while, or at least today.

"No my boy needs to come home now and clean up the house, I am not going to do everything for that brat."

"Just listen -"

"My name's Kevin, my dad was Mr. Kings."

"Okay Kevin, he has already been hit by you today he should stay here."

"I need him home by tonight." He said frustrated walking down the steps of the front door.

As he got in his truck you could hear the beer bottles rattle around, some even falling out and shattering on the hard ground. If the man was sober and actually did the fatherly thing and had a nice conversation I may feel a bit different about him. But he harmed Tyler and has mos likely done so in the past, so he will forever be resented in my mind.

After the door slammed shut and his car peeled away Emmet still didn't let me go, they knew I would follow him and get payback for what he did. Loose my mind in the hunt and stain my eyes with the color of his blood, as distasteful as it sounds I wouldn't mind doing exactly that.

"Thank you Jasper that was a big help." Carlisle said with a smile squeezing Jaspers shoulder for a second then turning to Tyler.

"Do you think he broke anything?" Tyler said wincing as both the ice and blood soaked gauze were taken from his face.

At the sound of those words I perked up opening my eyes and trying to peer around Carlisle form, which was, for my sake, blocking my view from the blood.

"Looks like just a fracture but you are definitely gonna need some stitches."

"Dang it I hate going to the doctor."

Everybody laughed then with the exception of me, he had no idea that Carlisle was a doctor.

"just let me go.." I said trying to pull my arms away. "im fine"

"Let her go, she won't hurt either of them. Samantha knows that hurting either of them will just be hurting herself." Carlisle said still facing Tyler.

Finally per his request Esme and Emmet let me free but everyone kept a very close eye on me. Though I ignored them I couldn't ignore being away from Tyler especially knowing that he was hurt. To prepare myself I took in a deep, sereingly painful, breath and clenched every muscle in my body.

"Well I guess the bleeding has slowed, but you will need some more gauze. I'll be right back down." Carlisle said before disappearing into the house.

I refused to make eye contact with Tyler by looking down at his shirt, but that didn't work out so well either. There was a few spare drips on the collar of his cotton t-shirt and just the sight of it made venom pool in my mouth. I kept breathing though, I needed to get used to the smell no matter what happened. I can't have the urge to kill him every time he gets a paper cut, or scrapes his knee playing a sport, I just can't.

"Thats not going to be an easy thing to do Samantha." Edward said standing slightly off to the side.

"Can you please take that off?" I asked Tyler.

"What?" He asked completely confused till he followed my line of sight. "The shirt?"  
I gave a slow nod.

"why?" Tyler said shortly before touching the collar, feeling and seeing the blood come off on his fingers. "oh."

I took a half-step forward at the sight of the blood smeared on his fingers, I had no clue I did so till it happened. I poned the movement on my impatience with him taking off the shirt and shredded it off his body myself. But the others weren't fooled, though they didn't speak up. When the shirt was off and balled up in my hand I had to resist shoving the thing in my mouth and eating it. I literally visualized it.

"here I'll go put it in the fire-place for you." Edward said taking it from my hand.

Carlisle came strolling outside with a roll of gauze, tape, and some hydrogen peroxide and his usual happy smile. He bandaged up Tyler within seconds then took everything will blood on it and threw it in the now lit fireplace, including his icepack. Though he did let the ice fall to the ground to melt they still smelt like blood, and was a temptation to us all.


End file.
